


broken oath

by wiersel



Series: reddie drabbles [1]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 10:32:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14999006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiersel/pseuds/wiersel
Summary: Richie is ready to defy Bill Denbrough for the second time during the summer of 1989.





	broken oath

**Author's Note:**

> [originally posted on tumblr](https://wiersel.tumblr.com/post/175071522471/its-summer-1989-the-summer-of-pennywise-richie).
> 
> here it is! i've not written in a looooong time so this is pants, ha.

It's summer 1989, _the summer of Pennywise_ , Richie Tozier is thirteen years old, and he does not understand why he is more than ready to defy Big Bill for the second time that summer, when he sees Eddie struggling to keep his composure as he lifts his wounded hand for Mike to grasp with his clean hand. Richie wonders how Eddie will react when he has to take Richie's wounded hand into his other, _clean_ , hand. He is more than ready to spit ' _hey Bill, fuck you and fuck your promise_ ', but he's quiet when Eddie finally grasps his hand. Eddie's reaction is more or less the same as he was with Mike, and Richie doesn't know how to feel about that. He was expecting a cry of disgust, outrage, _anything_. If Eddie discovered a disease, he would name it Tozier, Richie thinks humourlessly. Why does he care so much? They are best friends, he knows that, but somehow it feels like Eddie is only friends with him because he's friends with Bill, who was Eddie's friend first when they met. Is Eddie only friends with him to humour Bill?

When the Losers part and exchange goodbyes, Eddie is leaving when Richie stops him, and says _I'm proud of you_ in a rush, not really sure how to elaborate. But he is proud, so proud, because Eddie is the strongest person he knows, and he is in awe of the wonderful specimen that is Edward Christopher Kaspbrak. He suddenly feels idiotic and is about to take it back when it seems like Eddie somehow understands because he's reaching out, and Richie thinks he wanted to shake hands, _really Tozier? you really are an idiot_ , but Eddie's leaning in and they're in an embrace, awkward but an embrace nonetheless, and _oh_. Richie understands now. He finally understands why he wanted to defy Bill, his other best friend, because Eddie isn't just one of Richie's best friends  _—_ he is so much more.

Although he doesn't understand the full extent of his feelings for Eddie until they are fifteen, tucked away in Richie's room, and they're kissing. It's their first kiss and they are silently crying as they kiss and hold each other desperately, crying because even though they are scared, they finally have each other, because they finally can imagine a future with each other, away from the shit hole that is Derry, Maine.

It's summer 2018, Richie Tozier is forty-two years old, and he's waking up with his Eds in his arms, smiling down at his sleeping husband, who looks as beautiful as he did the very first day they met, if not more. They've been together for nearly three decades, IT never came back, all the Losers are as close as ever, and Richie's love for Eddie grows and grows each day. He understands, and he's _happy_.


End file.
